


Reigisa Christmas

by MakoHaru4evr



Series: Christmas Morning [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr





	Reigisa Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameriikawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameriikawaii/gifts).



Nagisa jumped on the bed, shaking Rei  
"Santa came! Santa came! Wake up Rei. "  
"Nagisa it's five in the morning, another hour or two please."  
"B-but, It's our first Christmas togethor. I wanted to spend most of the day with you" Nagisa's eyes started to water, his grip on Rei's shoulders weakened.  
Reis hand flitted to the blonde hair and, pulled him close. "Shh Nagisa don't cry. Your too beautiful for that" Nagisa wriggled in closer, as Rei's hand stroked his back.  
"Can we cuddle till then?"   
Rei blushed this was something he hadn't planned on for atleast three more months. "Sure" he whispered to a fast aleep Nagisa. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and dug his nose into the blonde hair, drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
